


For Those Who've Never Heard An Adders' Cry

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: The Animals of Farthing Wood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: I loved this show as a kid and Adder/Sinuous deserved better





	1. Chapter 1

Adder lay against the very back wall of her burrow, which seemed larger and emptier without her mate coiled around her. Her mate, her Sinuous had been murdered by the rats just two days before. 

Adder had not stopped crying since then. Her scaly body trembled with the force of her cries; she buried her head into her coils

“Oh Sinuous…Sinuous.” she wept repeatedly.

When shed calmed down Adder lightly flicked her tongue across her stomach, which was slightly swollen with the developing eggs inside her.

The day Sinuous was killed Adder had gone looking for him after raiding a rats nest, she had yet to tell him she was pregnant with his babies and decided she couldn’t hold it off anymore, but all she had found was Toad, and the badgers: Shadow and Hurkel, standing beside the still body of her beloved mate.

Now Sinuous would never know his sons and daughters and never watch them be born or see them grow up. And she would have to live the rest of her life without Sinuous by her side. Adder continued to sob bitterly at the thought.

fIve days after Sinuous’ death Adder still hadn’t left her burrow, after not seeing her for such a long time, Fox’s daughter Charmer made up her mind to go and see how the heartbroken snake was doing. Charmer’s faithful mate Ranger followed her. When they reached the grassless patch of ground outside Adder’s burrow, Charmer lowered her head and peered down into the dark hole 

Ranger stood beside her

“Are you sure ‘bout this Charmer?” he whispered

Charmer raised her head to look at him

“we’re all worried about her, someone should see if she’s alright.” she whispered back, her tail flicking softly behind her.

She leant down to call out 

“Adder, Adder it’s Charmer, and Ranger. Will you come out?”concern laced her melodic voice, and the two foxes heard a sharp hiss from deep in the burrow

“Go away.” Adder fizzed

But Charmer didn’t give up

“Adder please I know you’re upset…” Charmer began, only to be interrupted by another, affronted hiss from inside.

After a moment or two Adder appeared in the mouth of the burrow, “Upset?!” she spat, “Upset? How would you feel if you lost Ranger? Or if you lost Charmer?! Upset doesn’t even come close!” she fumed, turning from Charmer to Ranger and the back to Charmer, the two foxes glanced at each other, looking shocked and uncomfortable

“Well, w…ah, er.” Ranger involuntarily moved nearer Charmer, clearly disturbed by the thought of losing her.

‘Good’ Adder thought spitefully

“That’s what I thought.” she said, regarding their reaction.. Adder lowered her head, she looked paler than Charmer and Ranger remembered and her eyes where bloodshot and almost dead looking, no life seemed to shine in her thin, diamond shaped pupils.

Charmer tried to apologise

“Adder I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to…” Charmer started to apologise for her thoughtlessness, only to be cut off by Adder again

“Don’t. Just don’t Charmer. Please leave.” Adder asked sadly, turning back and slithering back inside her burrow.

Ranger muzzled his mates cheek 

nuzzling his mate’s cheek lovingly  
“C’mon Charmer, she needs to be on ‘er own right now.” Ranger said gently.

Charmer sighed and started to leave with Ranger, they both turned their heads back to the burrow when the sound of muffled sobbing could be heard from inside, mixed with the occasional short, harsh hisses in between.

But the foxes left her alone, that was what she wanted right now.

Underground, huddled in the middle of the cool, dark burrow Adder wept bitterly into her slightly swollen stomach 

“they don’t understand. No one knows the pain of losing their mate.” She murmured knowing nothing would be the same without Sinuous.

She would never be the same. Secretly during a storm the night before, she had gone down to the rats burrow by herself, and attempted to kill the lead rat.

Bully, she wanted to kill him like he had allowed his rat minions to do to Sinuous, but Adder had fled after realizing that there were too many rats to kill by herself and if she made a move toward Bully the rats would have attacked her, she realized she had taken too great a risk, not just for her life but for her children, she had managed to escape just in time.

The other animals where none the wiser to Adders risk taking and it would remain that way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the animals of white deer park fought against the rats, and their formidable leader Bully. Many animals were injured but everyone survived, countless rats were killed, and Bully would never dare return to the park after the humiliation he suffered at the paws, or rather, teeth, of Weasel and Measley’s daughter Cleo. 

Adder would have liked to have killed Bully herself, but knowing he would never return was would have to do. After the battle, the animals returned, limping and exhausted, but victorious to the meeting place, near Fox and his mate Vixen’s burrow.

While they lay in the evening sun, recalling their victory in battle and tenting their wounds, no one noticed that Adder was not among them.  


Adder had slithered away back to her own burrow, she had eaten three rats during the battle, this was too many for a snake to eat at one time, and she had given herself a stomach ache. Adder moaned sadly as she flopped onto the floor inside her burrow, for Adder, the victory was bittersweet, yes, the rats who had slain her mate had been defeated, but it couldn’t bring Sinuous back to her. After an hour Adder heard someone calling her name.

It was Charmer“Adder?” she called into the burrow, “What is it now Charmer?” Adder sighed, not even looking up.

The young female fox called out again

“Adder can I come in? Please?” she asked

Adder sighed, Charmer had inherited her mothers tenacity that was certain.

“If you must.” she hissed quietly, in a moment Charmer had stepped down into the burrow, there was plenty of room for her, as long as she stayed lying down.

“Adder I just wanted to see how you were, you didn’t come back to fathers burrow after the battle, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t injured.” Charmer said.

Adder raised the lower half of her body from the ground, “I just need to be alone.” She said softly.

Charmer nodded 

“yes, I understand but if…if you need someone to talk to Adder…” Charmer’s voice trailed away, leaving unspoken offer to linger.

Adder’s eyes seemed to soften; she was so used to being strong, so used to having to look out for herself, being misunderstood by the other animals, that she had pushed away anyone who wanted to be her friend.

Sometimes she had even pushed Sinuous away, ignoring any questions he had asked about her past, always reluctant to open up or allow him to get too close, she didn’t remember even telling him she loved him, but she had loved him, so much!

“I miss him Charmer. I miss Sinuous so badly.” She hissed, hanging her head in sorrow, “Oh Adder.” Charmer whispered, placing a soft, padded paw on Adder’s back, suddenly Adder threw herself into Charmer’s chest sobbing.

Days later the morning proved bright and sunny, Charmer had left in the night after Adder had, once again cried herself to sleep. 

“Adder, Adder, you in there?” called a familiar voice, it was Ranger.

“Go away.” Adder hissed, she didn’t feel like seeing anyone. Not now. Not ever again.

But Ranger remained insistent   
“Ah come on Adder, you can’t stay in yer burrow for ever.” the blue fox called down kindly.

Adder felt anger start to build in her chest. How date they?

“I can if I want to.” Adder snapped

“Adder?” this time it was Charmer who called to her

“My father wants to see you. Will you come?” she asked

Ranger pitched in 

“We’re all worried about you.” he said.

Adder huffed, unconvinced.

, ‘I highly doubt that. Half of you don’t even like me.’ Adder thought to herself bitterly.

But once more, Charmer persisted

“Adder… Please.” she tried again.

This time Adder didn’t bother to reply.

Above ground Charmer turned to her mate, “Ranger, why don’t you go ahead, Adder and I will catch you up” she said quietly.

Ranger nodded and quietly slipped away. Charmer stepped cautiously into the mouth of Adder’s burrow, “Adder, it’s just me, can I come in?” she asked tentatively.

Ladders tail gave an involuntary flick

“If you want.” she sighed emotionlessly.

Charmer was shocked at Adders appearance, in the dim light that reached below ground her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her scales where growing pale due to lack of sunlight but what really caught Charmers eye was Adder’s large round belly!

“Adder!” Charmer gasped, “You… are you…” but Adder interrupted.

“Pregnant? Yes.” She hissed, “Congratulations Adder! That’s wonderful!” Charmer beamed.

Adder smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes,

“yes. First I wasn’t so sure but I’ve actually gotten used to the idea now.” She hissed, glancing at her stomach

“I hope they look like…like…” Adder couldn’t bring herself to say her mates name, her voice wavered as she spoke, Charmer nodded in understanding, but Adder’s smile had faded

“I never got a chance to tell him Charmer." She admitted

"Never got to tell him I was going to be having his children.”

The snake’s eyes welled with tears, much to Charmers concern

“oh Adder, I’m sure Sinuous would have been happy.” Charmer assured her friend.

The grieving snake nodded, “he would have been a good father.” She said before changing the subject

“you said Fox wanted to see me. Let’s get this over with, now you know I’m…the others may as well know as well.” She shrugged, her voice cracked but she managed to keep her tears from falling.

Soon they reached their destination. Fox greeted his old friend politely 

“Adder. I asked you here because; well I wanted to see how you were coping since…everything.” Fox said tactfully

Adder frowned “how do you think?” Adder spat, Fox raised his eyebrows and Adder quickly offered an apologetic look

“Listen, I suppose you should all know. I’m pregnant. I’m expecting Sinuous’ eggs in a couple of weeks, maybe sooner.” Adder announced.

There were a few gasps and murmurings from the other animals.

Fox beamed, all be it in a slightly bemused manner

“Oh, congratulations Adder!” he declared.

“Yeah that’s great news Adder!” Ranger pitched in.

Toad cheered happily  
“I told you it wouldn’t be long before you was adding up adders, didn’t I matey?” T.

Adder gave Toad a fond smile

“And I didn’t believe you.” 

, “If you’ll excuse me. I’m very tired.” She said and she turned to leave.  
Only Vixen spoke up, stopping her

“Adder?” she called

“If there’s anything we can do…” the older female offered Adder turned her head back to the group for a moment with lost, despairing eyes.

“Only if you can do the impossible. Bring Sinuous back to me.” She whispered, she then slowly slithered away, back to her empty burrow.

She did not see the other animals smile’s fade and the saddened, sympathetic looks that replaced them.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Adder was still grieving the death of Sinuous but she had come to realized that she had to go on, for her children’s sakes. She was becoming pale and sluggish due to lack of sunlight, and she didn’t want to do anything to endanger her unborn children so she decided to lay outside on a warm rock that over looked the river near her burrow. 

After an hour the sun had already started to warm her scales and she already felt less tired. Adder still couldn’t keep her mind from wandering to thoughts of Sinuous; it would be a long time before the pain would start to heal.

Memories of that day where so clear it seemed like it happened almost yesterday.

*Flashback*  


Once the initial shock had worn off, whether it was instinct or not Adder was now surprisingly happy about the pregnancy and couldn’t wait to share the news with her mate.

Adder had tried to coax Sinuous away from the rest of the group so that she could tell him of her pregnancy, telling him she wanted to go on another raid of the rats nests but, having no clue that Adder was lying he insisted that he was too tired, after raiding the rats nest day after day non-stop he was exhausted, he wanted a break.

Adder decided on a different tactic, she tried to goad Sinuous into going with her by calling him a lazy worm…and telling him she had killed far more rats than him, the two snakes had both been competitive by nature so this should have worked, but Adder had slithered away, hoping he would follow. Sinuous had called to her, telling her to be careful; Adder still remembered his exact last words to her

“Please be careful Adder, my very own beautiful snake whom I love. Please be careful.” He had hissed lovingly.

But Adder had turned back to him

“Oh Sinuous.” She had hissed, lowering her head down to one side to hide the blush that had crept to her face

“Don’t be so embarrassing.” She had told him before slithering away.

She had heard Sinuous chuckling slightly as she left, but he did not follow.  
End flashback.

Adder lay on her rock by the stream, tears streaming down her face trickling into the cool clear water below. 

That was what hurt, her last words to her mate had been telling him not to be embarrassing, when he had only told her he loved her and wanted her to be safe.

But she wasn’t to know that those would be the last words she ever spoke to him.  


Flashback

Adder was slithering through the grass on her way back home; Sinuous had said he was tired so he was most likely asleep in their burrow. 

“Sinuous!" Adder called. She hadn't seen her mate for some time, and hoped he hadn't napped in the open, like she warned him not to.

"Sinuous!" She called again, her voice tinged with worry.

“Sinuous?!” she called once more at length.

As she looked to one side she saw the badger, Hurkel, his mate Shadow, and Toad, they were standing around something looking troubled.

Adder had slithered over to see what was going on, obviously they had heard her calling for her mate.

"Oh Adder," Hurkel began, looking sadly towards his friend

"I'm so sorry. We heard the squeaking, but we didn't get here in time." Adder looked at the badger, a confused look upon her face.

Surely he couldn't mean. . .

Following his gaze downwards, she realised what he was looking at; There in the grass lay Sinuous, her Sinuous, limp and unmoving, with purple bruises and deep scratch marks around his neck.

“SINUOUS!!”

she had all but screamed his name, before breaking down into tears.   
Hurdle sniffles beside her

“Oh my friend…my slithery friend…oh there…” Hurkel took one step towards Adder, who,too overcome with sorrow to think about her actions, had collapsed into Hurkel, burying her face in his fury chest as tears streamed down her face.

.” Hurkle’s mate Shadow tried to comfort her but her words where barely heard over Adders sobbing.

After a few moments Adder slowly lowered herself to the ground and crawled over to Sinuous’ body, hissing his name and nudging the top of his head, urging him to wake up, of course this failed.

Adder lay weeping over her mates’ body. it was more than an hour later and Adder still lay beside Sinuous, the top half of her body covering his, she licked his bruised, scratched neck carefully, after failing to be able to coax her away Hurkel eventually lifted a paw and pulled Adder away, she struggled desperately, wanting to stay with Sinuous.

Hurkel shuffled away on three legs, with Adder clasped gently in one of his front paws. Shadow had followed them tearfully and Toad had hopped away to tell Fox and the rest of the animals what had happened.

Adder finally fell limp, she hadn’t the strength to struggle free, and Adder swore that Bully would pay for what his rats had done to her poor Sinuous…  


End flashback

Adder coiled into herself at the painful memory. She had no idea how she was going to live without Sinuous; he was the only one who had understood her, the only one who had ever shown her love or real kindness, Adder had never ever loved anyone the way she loved Sinuous. 

And now he was gone. But her mind wandered to the growing eggs in her womb, they were due to be laid in a couple of days. Adder imagined a handful of tiny adders, duplicates of her and Sinuous.

They would need her to be strong for them, she would need take care of them, to teach them to hunt, and, when they were old enough, tell them of the great journey she and the others had made to white deer park and the oath she and the other animals had made. And she would undoubtedly tell her babies about Sinuous.


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half later, it was late evening and all of the animals in the park were settling in for the night. Adder was slowly making her way down to her burrow. But suddenly she began to feel strange. 

Something wasn’t right.

Her eggs were going to be born soon, that night it seemed, she could sense it.

Adder had tried to keep herself from panicking, she had quickly gone down to her burrow, Ranger had recently helped her make a sort of nest in the middle of the burrow, he had scraped a round trench in the earth of the floor, not too deep or too wide, just right, while he was doing that Charmer and Adder had collected some soft moss and grass to line it.

Now Adder lay in the nest and braved the pain of labour alone, she quietly hissed Sinuous’ name through clenched fangs, wanting him to be with her at this moment.

But in a way she was glad of the pain, she could focus on something other than the empty ach in her heart.

By the next morning Adder had laid five pearl white eggs. She tucked some moss and grass around them and coiled herself around her eggs, keeping them warm. 

She was exhausted but smiling nonetheless.

“My babies” She hissed before falling into a deep sleep. When she woke a few hours later, Adder gently rotated her eggs, counting them in her head many times.

The next afternoon Charmer paid her a visit. Astonished that Adder had already laid her eggs and that she hadn’t asked for anyone to be with her.  


Charmer had only been sitting with Adder for about half an hour when the heard Ranger shout out to them from above ground

“Charmer! Adder!” he called, a second later his head appeared in the mouth of the cave, he was panting as if he had been running a long way.

“Adder you need to come outta there!” Ranger called urgently, Adder had instinctively tightened her coils around her eggs protectively, but on realizing it was only Ranger she relaxed and she and Charmer exited the burrow

“Ranger? What is it?” Charmer asked anxiously

The blue fox was still catching his breath as he spoke “I…It’s…its Sinuous! He…He’s alive!” Ranger announced.

Charmer gasped but Adder was stunned to silence for a moment, she then shook her head furiously

“N…no, i…it can’t…he can’t be.” She muttered, “If Sinuous was alive he would have come back to me by now!” she yelled angrily, thinking it was some sort of sick joke.

Ranger tried to explain

“But Adder he… ” he started

“NO!” Adder spat furiously

“my heart is already broken Ranger. The last thing I need is lies and false hope making things worse! I have my eggs to think of now.” She sighed, turning to go back underground.

Again, Ranger stopped her, “Adder look, I swear I’m not lying! I wouldn’t ever lie ‘bout somethin’ like this!!” Ranger insisted.

Adder looked back at him, hope glinting in her eyes, “Y’…you promise Ranger?” she asked, slithering up to face the blue fox and looking him dead in the eyes,

“Is Sinuous alive?” she questioned.

Ranger didnt blink nor look away 

“Yes Adder! I spoke to ‘im myself! I swear on me family’s graves!” Ranger vowed.

Adder knew sincerity when she saw it

“Where is he Ranger, wheres my mate?" She asked, her tone quiet, but urgent

“Come on!” Ranger said before preparing to sprint away into the bushes, Charmer carefully plucked Adder into her mouth, careful not to bite down. The adder and the two foxes disappeared into the bushes, heading in the direction of the Wardens cottage.

Adder’s head was spinning, she couldn’t focus on anything, it was a bumpy ride and she was starting to feel very ill, plus having Charmer’s sharp teeth unintentionally scratching her sides was not a pleasant feeling. 

Finally the two foxes skidded to a stop at the very edge of the wood, not far from them was the warden’s cottage. Ranger and Charmer lowered themselves flat to the ground, so as not to be spotted. Charmer had released Adder, who was now trying to shake off the nauseous feeling in her stomach until it gradually subsided. 

Ranger lifted a paw and pointed

“Look, right over there! Outside the wardens house”

Adder and Charmer looked where Ranger had directed, next to the front door, on top of two large crates was a tank, mostly wooden but the front was clear glass, and through the glass Adder spotted a glimpse of light blue scales!

“Sinuous!” she whispered, and darted out of the grass and headed for the tank, Ranger and Charmer followed straight away.

Adder stopped and looked up at the tank, now she was closer she could not see though the glass as it was so high up. 

“Si…Sinuous?” she called hesitantly, she expected no reply, perhaps Ranger had been wrong and it was just a snake that looked like Sinuous, but then…

“Adder?” Came a hoarse whisper from inside the tank, “Adder is that you?!” it called again.

Suddenly Adder was nabbed from behind, lifted into the air and put back down again, Ranger had picked her up and placed her on top of one of the crates, in front of the tank, so she was now looking straight through the glass, and into the eyes of another snake.

A snake with light blue-teal scales, markings that looked like a close cut moustache under his nose, and a perfect diamond shape markings on the top of his head and going down his back to his tail.

Adder stared in disbelief for a moment

“Sinuous!” Adder gasped, “Sinuous you’re alive! But…you were…dead.” Adder struggled to speak, she was so shocked.

Sinuous shook his head softly “No, almost, I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was in here. The cat told me that the warden had found me and brought me here to recover” Sinuous replied, 

Adders eyes filled with tears

“Sinuous…” she whispered.

Sinuous had had never seen Adder cry before, “Oh Adder…are you crying?” he asked gently.

Adder sniffed

“good observation, sir obvious.” she hissed sarcastically, smiling through her tears.

Sinuous smiled, “Please don’t cry Adder.” He said sympathetically.

Adders eyes met his

“Oh Sinuous I thought the rats had killed you. I thought I would never see you again.” Adder confessed, she looked into her mates’ eyes, “I’m sorry Sinuous.” Adder choked

“I’m sorry I called you a lazy worm…Sinuous I…”

but Sinuous interrupted her, slithering closer to Adder, they were so close they were almost touching the glass

“no Adder. Do not be sorry. If I hadn’t fallen asleep in the grass…” he told her.  
Ranger suddenly whispered loudly from the ground below

“Adder quick get down! The warden’s coming!”

but as he and Charmer darted back to the edge of the wood and crouched in the grass, Adder had no time to jump from the crate as the warden suddenly stood over her and the tank containing Sinuous.  


Adder and Sinuous shrunk away from each other, looking up at the human fearfully as the Warden spoke

“what have we got here then, another snake.” the large human exclaimed.

Adder flinched, coiling against the glass, trying to get closer to Sinuous.

The Warden smiled geny

“here, it’s alright, I aint gonna hurt you.” he reassured, trying not to move or scare the snakes.

“A friend o’ yours is she pal, eh?” the warden said looking at Sinuous, who understood almost every word the human spoke, but, knowing the warden wouldn’t understand him, Sinuous flicked his tongue and glanced at Adder then curled closer to the glass, and to his mate

This gave the warden all the information he need, he nodded once to himself, and went back inside.

Sinuous turned back to his mate

“Adder go! You have to get out of here; I don’t want you to be caught as well!” Sinuous hissed

Adder refused “No Sinuous, I can’t leave without you, not again!” she insisted.

Sinuous started to panic

“Adder please, I’ll be alright. Please Go.” he repeated, Adder reluctantly leaped from the top of the crate

“Sinuous…” she hissed uncertainly.

Out of sight, Sinous called to her reassuringly

“Adder, I’ll be fine, please go.” he urged

“I love you.” He whispered loudly, teary eyed Adder slithered into the long grass where Ranger and Charmer still crouched; the three of them watched as the warden reappeared; now wearing a large, thick padded glove on his left hand.

He opened the top of the tank and reached inside, firmly holding Sinuous either side of his jaw between his fat thumb and index finger. Adder hissed furiously, not wanting the warden to harm her mate, whom she had thought dead for so long!

But the warden simply lifted Sinuous out of the tank, Sinuous struggled in the unfamiliar grip, but the warden held on to the struggling snake firmly, he looked Sinuous over and said, 

“Well, I think those bruises should heal up nice. Off you go then. Don’t wanna keep that pretty lady friend of yours waiting’.” The human said with a kind chuckle, setting Sinuous on the ground and giving him a nudge forward.

Sinuous didn’t quite know what to make of this but quickly slithered into the long grass. His beautiful black and green scaled mate came into sight

“Adder.” He breathed with relief; a second later Adder had launched herself at him, tears streaming down her face

“Sinuous.” Was all she managed to say.

He muzzled her firmly

“It’s alright Adder. I’m here. I’m here.” He whispered soothingly, rubbing her head with his own.

Adder finally pulled away as their fox friends approached 

“It’s good to see you Sinuous.” Charmer smiled  
Ranger nodded and gave the blue snake a friendly nudge with his snout

“Yeah! Glad you’re ok!” he pitched in. 

Sinuous smiled

“Thank you. It’s good to be out of that cursed tank finally.” Sinuous said, 

Ranger turned to Charmer

“We should go back, Fox will want to know where we got to.” he said to Charmer, who agreed

“Yes. Everyone will want to know your alive Sinuous.” She said kindly, so Ranger and his mate bounded away back through the trees to tell everyone the good news.

Once they were gone Adder turned to her mate, “Sinuous.” she hissed lovingly.

Sinuous moved closer to her

“It’s alright Adder.” He whispered, tucking Adder’s head under his chin

Adder swallowed thickly, trying to rein in her emotions

“Oh Sinuous I’ve missed you so much, Im so sorry. I love you Sinuous, I always have, and I never said it before because I was afraid to admit it. But once I thought I’d lost you I realized, I felt worse because I never got the chance to tell you how I feel.” Adder explained,

“I love you.” She finished.

Sinuous, slightly surprised at Adders confession, slowly pulled away

“Adder, I know and even though you never said it I knew it, and I understood it was hard for you to say and show such things.” He soothed,

Adder felt relief wash over her. He had known. All along he had known how she felt

“Sinuous I promise, I won’t shut you out anymore. Maybe in time, I can tell you about my past a little. I won’t hide my feelings from you anymore.” Adder vowed with a small smile.

Sinuous nodes once 

“Adder I love you, all I want is to be with you for ever, I want you to feel you can tell me things, but only when you feel ready.” Sinuous said, flicking his tongue over the corner of Adders mouth, causing her to giggle

“Sinuous that tickles.” She Laughed, Sinuous smiled back at her. Suddenly a thought crept into Adders mind.

Her eggs back at the burrow! “Sinuous there’s something you need to see. Come back to the burrow with me?” she requested, Sinuous, though confused, nodded once and closely followed Adder back to their burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair of snakes entered the cool burrow, Adder went first, and curled her body around the edge of the round trench that she had covered with grass and moss just before she left to look for Sinuous, 

“Adder? What’s that?” Sinuous inquired, so Adder tenderly uncovered the clutch of five pearl white eggs that lay inside the trench.

Sinuous’ initial reaction was one of shock, he gasped and a look of disbelief masked his features. 

Adder instinctively moved closer to her eggs, and Sinuous cautiously approached, bending his head down to look the eggs over again and again before looking up

, “Adder…I…how…” he stammered

“when?” he finally asked

Adder ducked her head slightly as she explained

“I only laid a couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out I was expecting, But, well…do you remember when…the day I thought you had died, I told you I wanted to go and raid the rats nests, but you were too tired and wanted to sleep, well…I lied, I didn’t want to go hunting rats, I was trying to get you away from the other animals so I could tell you that I was expecting.” 

Sinuous met her gaze, looking saddened, if not a little guilty

“You went ahead and I didn’t follow.” Sinuous summarized regretfully

“oh Adder, this is my fault, if I had just gone with you I wouldn’t have almost been killed and I wouldn’t have left you thinking I was dead.” He said

“I’m sorry Adder, I’m sorry you had to do this alone.” He apologised sincerely.

Adder smiled “It’s alright Sinuous, you weren’t to know,” Adder hissed, slithering closer to him and resting her head against his chest. “you can be here when they hatch. Our children will have both of us there for them.” Adder comforted.

That night, with Sinuous curled around her protectively, Adder, and Sinuous finally slept soundly in each-others coils once again, along with their five eggs safe in their nest, surrounded and covered by warm grass and moss and their parents sleeping close by.

The next day after waking late, Adder carried out her routine of uncovering, counting and rotating the eggs, and covering them back up once more. 

Sinuous stirred and woke moments later, he yawned widely, before slithering over to Adder and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek.

Adder closed her eyes, smiling as her cheeks redden but she did not pull away, she realized how nice it felt when Sinuous did that.

“Good morning my dear.” he hissed, his voice still horse but clearer than yesterday.

Adder opened her eyes slowly

“Good morning to you too.” she replied, “I still can’t believe that you’re alive. I’m afraid I will wake up and this will all be a dream. That it’s not real.” Adder admitted.

Sinuous smirked and suddenly gave his mate a playful nib on the neck; Adder gave a squeak of surprise much to her partners amusement

“real enough for you?” Sinuous drawled lazily, a satisfied smirk gracing his features, 

Adder gave him a teasing hit with her tail

“Sinuous!” she scolded, but smiled all the same. Adder and Sinuous made their way to the mouth of the cave and lay just outside the entrance, basking in the late morning sun, both of them smiling the entire time.

After around half an hour Adder spoke, “Sinuous…everyone will want to know what happened. Maybe we should go to Fox.” Adder proposed, and Sinuous agreed.

But as they were about to leave he stopped, “What about the eggs? Do you leave them alone?” he asked with concern.

“They’ll be alright until we get back Sinuous, but they are due to hatch in in a few days, so after today I don’t want to leave them.” Adder explained.

Sinuous made a sound of understanding and the two continued to slither to Fox’s burrow

“In just a few days we’re going be parents!” Sinuous said disbelievingly.

Adder was glad she was not the only one feeling nervous

“I know. It’s a little…unnerving.” Adder replied, “Adder! I never took you as one who was afraid of little baby snakes!” Sinuous joked.

Adder stopped in her tracks, a look of outrage on her scaly features, but really she was just playing along with what Sinuous had started

“I did not say scared, I said unnerving! There is a difference.” Adder told Sinuous, who rolled his eyes dramatically

“Of course there is.” He hissed at length, stretching his words sarcastically.

Adder gave him a playful swat upside the head with her tail, and the pair laughed whole heartedly together for the first time in a very long while.

When they reached Fox’s burrow, most of the other animals where already there, and wasted no time in welcoming Sinuous back.

Sinuous politely thanked everyone for their concern and expressed his happiness that he was alive and home safely, though it felt slightly over the top to him but it didn’t matter. “Well Sinuous, do you think you’re ready to take the oath?” Fox asked.

Adder and Sinuous glanced at each other, eyes wide with surprise, “w…well, yes.” Sinuous decided.

So that afternoon Sinuous took the same vow that Adder and the rest of the animals had made the night they left Farthing wood.

This meant that he was officially recognised as Adders mate and part of the group, just like Ranger, and Fox’s children and grandchildren had.

That evening Adder and Sinuous lay watching the cluster of eggs 

“Just think, once they’re old enough our own children will take the same oath as I did and you have.” Adder whispered to him, Sinuous’ body shook slightly as he chuckled quietly

“my dear, they’re not even hatched yet and already you’re thinking ahead.” He laughed.

Adder joined in after a moment, “yes, I suppose so. But in just a few days’ time I’ll be a mother.” She hissed in disbelief

“I never thought that would ever happen!” Adder admitted, “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you Sinuous.” She continued, her cheeks flushing slightly, she wasn’t used to expressing such…’mushy’ feelings to another creature.

Sinuous tightened his coils around his mate for a second, and then relaxed again

“thank you Adder, the same goes for me as well.” He whispered, licking Adders cheek lovingly. Eventually the pair fell asleep in each-others coils, waiting for a new day to begin.

Finally the big day arrived. Adder and Sinuous lay either side of the nest were their uncovered eggs lay. 

Today was the day they were due to hatch, and both Adder and Sinuous had already seen tiny signs of movement from one of the eggs. “Nervous?” Sinuous asked, looking over at his mate, “A little.” She admitted quietly.

Sinuous chuckled once and then leant over the small trench that held their eggs and rested his head on top of hers,

“It’s alright I’m here. I know you’ll be a wonderful mother Adder.” He whispered to her.

Adder shifter “Thank you Sinuous. I know you’ll be a wonderful father as well, I’m just so glad I won’t have to do this alone like I thought I would.” She smiled, nuzzling Sinuous’ chest lovingly, she had been true to her word and was now able to show a great deal more affection for Sinuous without feeling weak or embarrassed.

“Sinuous look!” Adder exclaimed, the pair looked down and saw one of the eggs was already partly hatched! The tiny upper body of Adder and Sinuous’ first child was sticking out of the shell, the egg suddenly rolled onto its side, causing the rest of the shell to crack and finally break away, and a miniature surprised squeak emitted from the snakeling.

Adder and Sinuous glanced at each other, both smiling uncontrollably.

Adder slowly bent down and flicked her tongue over the tiny baby snake, cleaning it’s scales of the fluid that had been inside the egg.

“It’s a girl Sinuous.” Adder stated, “A girl.” Sinuous sighed happily; bending his head beside Adders he flicked his tongue over his daughter’s body, the tiny female making quiet sounds of contentment as she was licked clean by her parents.

It was a few seconds later that the next egg began to hatch.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly only three of Adder’s eggs hatched. The last two remained unmoving long after the first three had hatched and been cleaned by Adder. 

While her three babies lay coiled together in their nest, Adder looked upon her un-hatched eggs with great sadness, as did Sinuous

“I’m so sorry Adder. These things…can’t always be helped.” Sinuous comforted his sadden mate.

She nodded once

“I suppose the stress was just too much, after everything that happened. I’m the one who should be sorry Sinuous.” Adder whispered, dipping her head in sorrow.

Sinuous slathered closer to her  
“No, Adder no, there isn’t anything we could have done, but we have three beautiful children. We must be grateful for that.” Sinuous insisted, licking his mate, hoping to offer her some comfort.

Adder shed a few tears, but turned to him and smiled

“You are right.” she agreed, looking down at her sleeping children, she smiled warmly before looking up at Sinuous imploringly

“Sinuous…would you mind…I don’t think I can.” She said, Sinuous nodded, understanding exactly what she meant

“Of course. Wait here.” He said, and without another word Adder watched disappointedly as Sinuous manoeuvred their two un-hatched eggs outside, he then gently rolled them into the nearby stream.

Sinuous watched sadly as the current dragged them away.

However when he returned inside he saw Adder smiling down at their three surviving chicks. He was truly grateful that he had survived the rat attack; he was back with Adder and would be able to be a father to their children.  


The eldest of Adder and Sinuous’ children, the first to hatch, was named Rogue. She had teal blue scales just like Sinuous without the black markings under her nose she also had black diamond markings across her neck and down her back; she grew to develop her mother’s bold, sarcastic and independent attitude and she was adventurous but very protective of her siblings.  


Adder and Sinuous’ middle child, their only son, was named Shale, he looked just like Adder but had the moustache looking markings under his nose like Sinuous, he loved playing jokes on his family, whether it was jumping out and scaring them or pulling pranks and normally talked his sister Lily into getting into mischief with him.  


Finally there was Lily. The baby of the family, she had green-blue scales and her under-belly was pale, pastel green, out of all of her family she is closest to Sinuous but was often talked into pulling pranks on her family by her brother Shale yet she usually got out of trouble by cuddling up to her father, who in turn, tended to let her off the hook and spoils her and her siblings.

Adder and Sinuous made the perfect parental tag team and raised their children as well as they knew how. Adder told Lily, Shale and Rogue all about her journey from Farthing Wood with the other animals and their children even took the Oath once they were old enough.

There were good times and bad times, and all too soon their children had grown and found their mates and had their families.  


The family had almost been divided when rebellious Rogue fell in love with Nocturn, a black adder, the European adder (like Adder and Sinuous) natural enemy but luckily the conflict was resolved and the family was able to remain close nit even as it grew with each generation.

Rogue and Nocturn, were only able to have one child, for their other five eggs never hatched. Their kind, introvert daughter was named Twilight, she had black scales like her father and grey-green underbelly.

Lily mated with a male adder named Nero; they successfully had two children, twin boy and girl named Ludo and Lithe, wherever Ludo went his younger-by–one-minute sister was sure to follow, and Ludo never minded one bit, happy to play the protective big brother role.  


Shale mated with a female albino adder named Phantom (Phanty for short) who died from illness after her children were born. 

They had four children together, two girls; Spectre, the oldest child, was full albino like her mother and younger brother. Storm, named so because she hatched during a storm, and two boys, Racer was full albino like his mother and older sister Spectre he also inherited Sinuous’ moustache looking markings under his nose, as his name suggests he was fast and very competitive, and Fang, who had a white body and black eyes, the first thing he did when he hatched was bite Shale.  


Adder and Sinuous lived a long and happy life together, they watched their children grow up and saw their seven grandchildren. 

Even after their children had grown up and had their own families, Adder and Sinuous remained close to their children and grandchildren.

It had been a long, sometimes tough, trail for Adder and Sinuous but they had made it to an exceptional old age, they had brought up their children, enjoyed time with their children and grandchildren. 

Unfortunately, all things, no matter how wonderful, must come to an end. Aside from Owl none of the other original Farthing wood animals had lived as long as Adder, but one warm spring evening Adder and Sinuous had returned to their burrow early for the night. 

.

They had spent the day with their large family.

Age lines dotted Adders scaly features, the same went for Sinuous. The pair had sensed the end was near, so that night, with no worries about pregnancy because of their exceptional age, the two snakes mated one last time, and then, exhausted but happy, wrapped in each-others coils they looked back on their live together.

When they had first met, the first time they mated, the whole incident with the rats, Sinuous ‘death’ but most of all, their experiences of parenthood.

They talked until they could no longer keep their eyes open and that night wrapped safely in each-others coils, Adder passed away in her sleep, an hour later, Sinuous also died, he had been so deep in sleep he did not noticed Adder stop breathing. So the pair never had to live another moment with-out the other.

Though devastated by the deaths of both their loving, protective parents, Lily, Shale and Rogue buried their parents together in a single grave, dug by Ranger and Charmer who had remained close friends with the adder family. 

Lily, Shale Rogue and their respective mates and families all mourned for the original Farthing wood Adder, and her brave and loyal mate Sinuous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Made a quick chart to keep track of who is paired with whom and whos children are whos  
Adder / Sinuous = Lily, Shale and Rouge
> 
> Lily / Nero = Ludo and Lithe  
Shale /Phantom* = Spectre, Storm, Racer and Fang  
Rogue /Nocturn= Twilight


End file.
